deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Elgb333/Miyamoto Musashi vs Julie D'Aubigny
They are the two of the most famous sword duelist in history. One from the East while the other from the West... Miyamoto Musashi, hailed as the greatest sordsma in history and the archetypal samurai warrior against Julie D'Aubgny, the swashbuckling female warrior who lived her life as an adventuress and thrill seeker WHO IS DEADLIEST? Miyamoto Musashi Miyamoto Musashi (1584-1645) was an invincible samurai from Japan's Edo period and was probably the greatest swordsman to ever live. Born in Mimaska Province to a family of lesser nobility, Musashi taught himself the art of swordfighting at a very young age. He won his first duel at the age of thirteen, when he challenged some idiot samurai to a duel and then beat his brains in with a wooden sword Legend of Zelda style. Musashi spent most of his life wandering the countryside just challenging people to duels for no reason other than to prove to everyone how totally badass he was. Over his lifetime he won over sixty duels, some of them against multiple enemies, and fought successfully in three major military campaigns, including the defense of Osaka Castle. -''Badass of the Week'' Weapons: Sword: Katana - 60cm Sidearm: Jutte - 12 inches Special: Bokken - 102 cm made out of wood Julie D'Aubigny Julie D'Aubigny was a 17th-century bisexual French opera singer and fencing master who killed or wounded at least ten men in life-or-death duels, performed nightly shows on the biggest and most highly-respected opera stage in the world. Her father was the Grand Squire of France, meaning that he was pretty much the number-one dude responsible for training King Louis XIV's pages and maintaining the Royal Stables, and this guy wasn't really the sort of hard-drinking drill sergeant motherfucker who was going to let his little daughter grow up without learning the finer arts of dishing out knuckle sandwiches to her enemies or running would-be suitors through the small intestines with the pointy end of a rapier. One time a trio of drunk assholes were giving Julie shit while she was performing her songs in a rowdy tavern, so the star of the Paris Opera took all three of them out into the grassy courtyard, and when they all jumped her at the same time with their swords she drew her blade and made sure every single one of them was suffering from multiple stab wounds before she went back to the tavern. -''Badass of the Week'' Sword: Rapier - 1 meter Sidearm: Parrying Dagger - 12 inches Special: Arming sword - double edges 32 inches X-factors To Consider * Health * Training * Brutality Voting Battle ends at Friday the 13th (9-13-13) Battle The great swordsman Miyamoto Musashi was walking in the woods. When suddenly a femme duelist named Julie D' Aubigny appears out of nowhere drunk. She smiles at Miyamoto and tries to seduce him but Miyamoto just ignored. Julie got pissed and threw a bottle of sheree at Musashi back. Musashi turns and sees Julie with her rapier in hand and yells ,"En guard!" Musashi unsheathes his katana and attacks. Julie parries Musashi slash and makes a thrust. Musashi catches the rapier with his jutte and snaps it in two. Julie got pissed and draws her arming sword and slashes. But Musashi anticipates it and using his bokken and katana, disarms Julie of her sword. Julie was really angry. She doesn't like being treated like dirt. She grabs her dagger and attempts to stab. But Musashi again anticipates and lops her head with one slash from his katana. Julie falls down headless and dead. Musashi bows to his fallen opponent and leave. Expert's Opinion Even though Julie D' Aubigny had the better weapons, experts believed that Musashi wins because of his experience in battle and better swordsmanship. Category:Blog posts